


I Wanna See Your Smile

by LexiieK



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiieK/pseuds/LexiieK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want, no need, to get into your new professors pants</p><p>Song :: Bang Yongguk - 'X'</p><p>Rated for Slight Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna See Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 955

You sat in class and stared blankly at the board. Mind wandering to places they really shouldn’t. You had attempted to pay attention to your professor, but 20 minutes into the lecture, the only thing you could get your mind to focus on was the intense brown eyes that bore down on you as the guy they belonged to pounded into you from above.

You didn’t know his name, and he didn’t know yours. It wasn’t supposed to matter. It was supposed to be a simple one time thing. He needed a stress relief and you just needed to get over your asshole of an ex-boyfriend. You woke up this morning wrapped in his embrace, pissed that you had told him last night was a one time thing.

Yoon-seonsaengnim clearing his throat brought you out of your trance. “Okay, class. As you all know I am retiring and today is my last day teaching ever. And I thought why not get the eternal vacation started early. So, I figured it best to have the professor that is taking over for me come in and observe the class and also get to know you guys a little bit better. Everybody please welcome Bang Yongguk.”

You turned around in your chair and stared wide eyed at the male who was making his way to the front of the lecture hall. His eyes swept the classroom and paused when they met with yours. You held your breath and waited for any sort of acknowledgement. None came. He quickly collected himself and continued his sweep of the class. 

“Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun. My name is Bang Yongguk. You guys will be my first college class ever. I am excited to be here and I hope we can all have a good rest of the year.”

You swallowed heavily as your eyes swept up and down his body. The fitted suit and tie was worlds apart from the black tee, jeans and black Timberland boots he wore the night before. Yet, he looked just as good, if not more attractive in your eyes.

“Alright, I shall take my exit now. I leave you all in the more than capable hands of Bang-seonsaengnim. I know, he was my mentee”

Everybody stood and bowed, sending him well wishes, as Yoon-seonsaengnim grabbed his stuff and left.

When everybody was seated once more, Yongguk began to further introduce himself and explain what his expectations for the class were. You didn’t hear a single word he said, having zoned out again. This time staring at his lips when you could see them, and his butt, when you couldn’t.

You felt no shame checking out your new professor. You had already seen him naked and he had already been buried deep inside of you in the most intimate way. Although, you had told him that you wanted last night to be a one time thing, you just couldn’t get him out of your head. And how could you be expected to when he had given you the best sex of your life. And now that he was right here in front of you, in the flesh, you had to have him again and again.

As the last 10 minutes of class came to a close and everybody filled out, you sat in your seat continuing to stare at Yongguk, lip nestled in between your teeth. Yongguk’s gaze fell on you, for the first time, since the moment he began to speak and stayed there until the last student was gone and the two of you were alone.

Yongguk titled his head slightly before locking the door and pulling the curtain down to cover the windows. He turned back towards you and leaned against the chair in front of your seat.

“Now here’s a face I never thought I’d seen again.” Yongguk said, arching an eyebrow.

“And why would you think that?” You asked, coming around your desk and leaning against it.

“Maybe because one you told me last night was a one time thing and two went I woke up this morning, somebody was nowhere to be found.” 

You cross your arms and stare up at him, a slight smile present on your face. “I had an early class and I couldn’t show up in last night's clothes smelling like alcohol and sex.”

“That sounds like an excellent combination to me.” Yongguk said, grasping your hips and pulling your closer.

“I take it this doesn’t bother you. Your know, me being your student?” You asked allowing yourself to be pressed flush against him. 

“Does it bother you?” He asked, pulling back slightly, face scrunched up in concern.

“No.” You shake your head lightly as Yongguk smiles and pulls you back in. 

“Good.” Yongguk spoke before slipping his hand underneath your skirt and bending so that he could place open-mouthed kiss onto your neck.

“Fuck.” You moan softly as he massages you over your underwear. You turned to jelly as his fingers pushed your underwear aside and inserted a finger into you, pumping it twice before removing them. You open your eyes and glare at him. 

“What? Why?” You ask, as Yongguk slipped his finger into his mouth and licked it clean and smirks down at you.

“I’ve got a meeting in 15 minutes with the dean. I don’t have time to do what I want to do right now. So, how about your come over tonight and I finish what I started.” 

You glared up at him and sighed heavily. “You play dirty.”

Yongguk walked back to the front and picked up his briefcase, stopping briefly at the door to send you a wink. 

“See you tonight.” He said, laughing as he made his way out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> You would think I would have enough things to write with my two active stories and the numerous amounts of requests I have, I wouldn’t be willingly writing other things, but sometimes I sit down to write and random things come out. Don’t worry guys, I promise that I am working on the requests that I have received.


End file.
